


Давай сыграем в это вместе

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: игрушки, двойное проникновение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай сыграем в это вместе

Джаред аккуратно поворачивает ключ в замке, открывает дверь – кругом темно, и в гостиной до звона в ушах тихо, и телевизор выключен. Эх, а еще ведь даже полуночи нет!   
Он осторожно передвигается по памяти, зная в этой квартире каждый угол, каждый поворот. Но все равно умудряется зацепиться за дурацкую подставку для зонтов, и едва не роняет ее, вовремя успевая подхватить треклятую штуковину в виде спирали. Она никогда ему не нравилась - еще и матовая вся такая из себя. Ладно, сейчас это не главное.   
Джаред бросает сумку в углу, на ходу стягивает куртку, кидая ее куда-то в сторону дивана, не расшнуровывая, снимает кроссовки уже у двери в спальню.   
В комнате горит только ночник. Джаред упирается коленом в матрас, и кровать прогибается под его весом, когда он ползет к противоположному краю.   
\- Я так и знал, - шепчет он, и по хозяйски обхватывает большой кулек из одеяла. – Я так и знал, что ты уже спишь, соня. Детское время, а ты уже в кровати, Дженсен. Ну Дже-енс!   
«Кулек» шевелится, недовольно фыркает, и Джаред стягивает одеяло вниз, спихивает его ногой на пол.   
\- А я вернулся, - сообщает он, будто этот факт все еще требует разъяснения.  
\- И кто говорил, что приезжает завтра утром? – ежится Дженсен.  
\- Сюрприз. Черт, соскучился, - Джаред обводит кончиком языка контур уха Эклза.  
Тот дергает головой, всем своим видом показывая, что ему глубоко фиолетово на мокрый горячий язык, на учащенное дыхание, и на соскучившегося Падалеки – тоже фиолетово.  
\- Как родители? Как день рожденье мамы?  
\- Нормально. Хорошо, - быстро и коротко отвечает Джаред. – Тебя очень не хватало. Черт, неделя. Целая. Я чуть не сдох. Ну, почему ты не поехал?  
\- Работа, балбес.   
\- Ну, да, да. Знаю, - соглашается Падалеки. – Но, ты ведь не можешь отрицать, что я старался как мог, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя тут одиноко.  
\- Ага. Спасибо за MMS в три часа дня – у меня была деловая встреча, - фыркает Дженсен.   
Джаред смеется.   
На самом деле, его способ, и правда, работает. Эклз притворяется, что было не круто, и ему не нравилось. Все было более чем неплохо, несмотря на расстояние. Ведь, плюсы можно находить в любой ситуации.   
А то фото – с лиловым дилдо, которое настигло Дженсена на дурацкой деловой встрече, было улетным. И Джаред это знает, он сам слышал, как вибрировал и срывался у Дженсена голос, когда позвонил ему час спустя.   
Как Эклз вообще высидел на этой встрече? Загадка.  
\- Но теперь я снова здесь. Ну, Дженс, не будь бесчувственной скотиной, - канючит Джаред, и возится позади, как гигантский кукушонок, пытаясь протолкнуть острую коленку Дженсену между ног. – Я очень соскучился, правда.   
\- По мне или только по члену?  
\- По вам обоим! – Джаред тычется губами ему где-то за ухом.   
\- Сколько можно говорить, Падалеки, - наконец разворачивается к нему Эклз, и взгляд у него совсем даже не со сна. - Не лезь в разобранную кровать в одежде с улицы.  
\- Понял! - Джаред подкидывает бедра и торопливо хватается за ремень на джинсах.  
\- В душ. После дороги. Быстро. 

***

 

Выйдя из ванной, и собираясь завалиться на кровать, Джаред цепляет взглядом нечто кислотно-бирюзовое, лежащее на подушке. И от неожиданности непроизвольно открывает рот.   
\- Голубой искусственный член на моей подушке, серьезно?   
\- А что тебя не устраивает, - сидя по-турецки на краю кровати, спрашивает Дженсен, и беззастенчиво тянет с бедер Падалеки полотенце. – Я думал, что тебе очень даже нравятся… хм… такие сумасшедшие цвета. После того, лилового.  
\- Других не было в наличии, - слабо оправдывается Джаред, покорно забираясь на кровать.   
Дженсен укладывает его рядом, откидывает ему со лба длинную влажную прядь, ведет губами по пахнущей мандариновым гелем шее, спускается к ключице, прикусывает выступающую косточку.   
\- Там ты, по-моему, очень даже был не против.   
\- Там не было тебя, - обижено хнычет Джаред, чувствуя, как желание внизу живота прессуется в плотный ощутимый комок.   
Не то чтобы он и сейчас был против. Просто, зачем тратить время на игрушки для изнывающих от одиночества людей, когда вот прямо здесь, сейчас, под боком горячий, живой, крепкий и родной член, на котором Джаред знает каждую венку и складочку? И по которому он, кстати говоря, соскучился до чертиков. А получается, что ему снова придется довольствоваться куском силикона.   
\- На самом деле, - откровенно признается Джаред, подставляясь под поцелуи. Щеки горят от румянца. – Этот искусственный член из секс-шопа достаточно мерзкий. Холодный. Дурацкий. Не то, что ты… Я чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, трахая им себя на веб-камеру несколько вечеров подряд. Но, я хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось.   
\- Мне понравилось, - выдыхает Эклз ему в губы, съезжает рукой по животу вниз, задевает член, прихватывает мошонку. – Правда. Уже который день думаю об этой штуке в тебе. Видно плохо было. А я рассмотреть хочу получше. И сам. Вставить. – И вдвигает палец в анус резко, по сухому. – Можно, Джей?   
Джареда от слов, голоса и пальца, движущегося внутри вкруговую, выгибает на голове и пятках. А когда он падает всем телом обратно на матрас, то сводит широко расставленные ноги, как девчонка, которой впервые полезли под юбку, и зажимает руку Дженсена между бедер, тем самым еще дальше проталкивая палец в тесную глубину.   
\- Можно.

Пока Дженсен льет ему между ягодиц смазку - которой слишком много, и которая тут же быстро бежит по яйцам, шлепая на простынь - Джаред, вздернув задницу, рассматривает фаллоимитатор.   
Игрушка напоминает желе, упругая неестественно бирюзового цвета, и, кажется, даже немного поблескивает, словно в полупрозрачный силикон добавили сверкающую пудру.   
Джаред очерчивает пальцем сильно выделяющуюся головку, ведет вниз, исследуя - на ощупь приятное и слегка бархатистое, но все равно неживое, не пульсирующее, не обжигающее.   
Он ради забавы отгибает назад подобие крупной мошонки, и когда отпускает, та пружинит обратно, заставляя весь член смешно сотрясаться в руке.  
И да, эта штука заметно больше той, что ему наспех пришлось купить в первом подвернувшемся под руку магазине, чтобы осуществить свою задумку как можно скорее.   
Когда Дженсен, обтерев ствол фаллоимитатора скользкой от смазки ладонью, пристраивает до неприятного холодную головку к анусу, Джаред непроизвольно вздрагивает – инстинктивно хочется сжать мышцы и не впускать чужое. Поэтому, первый толчок получается смазанным и мимо.   
Но когда кончик снова утыкается в самую середину, Падалеки чувствует, что член в него не вставляют, а вкручивают, будто это не искусственный фаллос, а хренов шуруп.   
Он охает и глухо матерится в подушку, и Дженсен, дойдя до середины, останавливается, нажимает второй рукой Джареду на поясницу, вынуждая тем самым прогнуться сильнее, дает пару секунд передышки, а затем продолжает вводить игрушку дальше. Очень медленно. Плавно. Уже без рывков и проворотов. До конца.   
И снова замирает.  
Джаред ждет, что дальше, и спиной чувствует колючий взгляд.   
Можно держать пари, что Дженсен рассматривает все в доскональностях, как и обещал: рассматривает, как натянутая вокруг отверстия кожа становится воспаленно-розового оттенка и контрастирует с ярко-бирюзовым стволом, плотно обхваченным тугим кольцом мышц.   
Дженсену нравится, и всегда нравилось, смотреть, как расширяется дырка, натягиваясь на его член, как ствол с каждым толчком входит глубже, а на выходе головка сама выскальзывает из влажного блестящего ануса, тянет за собою тонкие мутные нити, оставляет зияющую пустоту.  
Но сейчас какая-то глупая до невозможности ситуация получается. И чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от неловкости, Джаред хватается за свой член, поспешно двигает рукой вверх-вниз, пытаясь перебить волну колючих мурашек, накрывших спину и ягодицы.   
\- Нехорошо? - интересуется Дженсен сзади, и поглаживает раскрытой ладонью свободной руки бок Джареда.   
\- Хорошо, - отзывается тот.   
Хотя, нет, не правда. Лукавит. Не так уж и хорошо, потому что он - вытраханный этой дурацкой штукой, рискует спустить, так и не дождавшись Дженсена.   
\- Заканчивай любоваться. Тебя хочу, а не эту херовину.   
\- Получишь, - Эклз делает несколько пробных движений, и, чувствуя, что фаллос ходит внутри теперь куда свободнее, двигает рукой ритмично и быстро. – Потерпи немножко.   
Легко сказать. Но, если Дженсен сказал «немножко», значит «немножко», и Джаред верит, глубоко вдыхая через нос и разжимая кулак на своем члене.   
Фаллоимитатор в заднице скользит в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме, поворачивается под разными углами, находит самые неожиданные точки, заставляя тело реагировать болезненными судорогами.   
Дженсен трахает то мелкими короткими толчками, вынуждая выть в подушку, то с пошлым хлюпающим звуком вынимает, а затем, не давая ни секунды придти в себя, снова сильным толчком вгоняет силиконовый болт глубоко в задницу. Несколько раз подряд. Много раз подряд. И это, черт подери, очень больно. У Джареда ощущение, что от такой скорости и силы вслед за выходящим фаллосом наружу потянутся внутренности.   
А когда в анус вместе с фаллоимитатором проталкивается еще и палец, предусмотрительно собрав вокруг отверстия смазку, Джаред вопит.   
\- Ты охренел? - с трудом удерживаясь на расползающихся коленях, спрашивает он. - Что ты там творишь? Перестань. Больно. Это моя задница, блядь, а не праздничная индейка!   
\- Не дергайся так. Круто же! Охрененно.   
Дженсен коленкой придерживает фаллоимитатор, что б не выскользнул, и силится протолкнуть второй палец. А свободной рукой ловит скулящего и возящегося Джареда за шею, тянет назад, на себя, успокаивающе ведет губами по плечу, целует в напряженную шею.   
В голове у Падалеки гудит, и он с трудом разбирает смутно знакомый голос, который просит его перевернуться.   
На спину Эклз его укладывает аккуратно, не вытаскивая игрушки, разводит Джареду пошире ноги, что б было удобнее. С Падалеки градом льется пот, крупные капли бегут по лбу, таят на шее, а потом на подушке, на висках взбухают вены.  
Дженсен обхватывает подрагивающий член Джареда, проводит плавно вниз-вверх, подцепляет с головки большим пальцем выступившую прозрачную каплю, и размазывает ее по всей длине.   
Он двигает обеими руками так, что получается: рука по члену вверх, фаллоимитатор внутрь-вперед, и наоборот – вниз кулаком, членом назад.  
Переполненный впечатлениями Джаред едва не рыдает, когда Дженсен вытаскивает игрушку – наконец-то!  
Эклз ныряет пальцем в дырку, потом двумя, проверяя – достаточно ли свободно. Пальцы входят легко, идеально.   
Джаред беззащитно ерзает на матрасе, комкая под собою влажную простынь – хочется родной привычный член, а главное – настоящий.   
\- Все. Сейчас. Уже, - гладит джаредову коленку Дженсен, и сам едва не задыхается.   
Но вместо того, чтобы войти самому, заново пропихивает Джареду в зад ненавистную силиконовую игрушку.   
\- Да черт тебя возьми, - морщится, как от сильной зубной боли Джаред, и сам подается вперед, на фаллоимитатор.   
Дженсен придвигается ближе, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, оттягивает искусственный член книзу, тем самым еще больше растягивая Джареда, и пристраивает головку собственного члена к входу.  
Падалеки, чувствуя это, приподнимает голову и в удивлении вскидывает брови.   
\- Ты же не собираешься… О, черт, - облизывает он губы. Зад жжет, будто вовнутрь плеснули жидким огнем. - Нет. Дженс, ну, правда, это слишком. Ты порвешь мне на хер задницу. Они же оба огромные, - и с протяжным стоном откидывается обратно на подушку.  
\- У тебя все получится, правда. Вот увидишь. Я в тебя верю.   
Дженсен медленно пропихивается внутрь.   
\- Извращенец чертов!   
\- Ага, - соглашается Эклз, и улыбается, слушая, как робко выстанывает Джаред. - Как я хотел, что б именно так. С первой секунды, как увидел ту фотку. Сам виноват, Падалеки.   
Член въезжает туго – слишком тесно для двух стволов, несмотря на то, что скользко и растянуто. И это больно. И если Падалеки думает, что только ему – зря. Член стискивает так, что можно сию же секунду кончить от сладкой боли.   
Гладко. Горячо. Узко.  
Дженсен не входит, втекает в дырку по влажному, чуть рельефному фаллоимитатору. А через несколько мгновений и глубоких вдохов становится легче. Обоим. Потому что Джаред тоже расслабляется, и уже возит задницей по матрасу, пока осторожно, не решаясь на резкие толчки, но, что ему хочется дальше и глубже – вне всякого сомнения.   
\- Охренеть, какой ты классный, - говорит Дженсен.  
Он гладит напряженно втянутый живот и начинает двигаться.   
Притиснутые друг к другу члены сбиваются с единого ритма, и так получается, что оба ходят не синхронно. На очередном толчке Дженсен сплевывает себе на пальцы, и размазывает слюну по члену, чтобы было еще свободнее, еще более мокро.  
От каждого нового движения мышцы будто расходятся, перестают сопротивляться и поддаются напору, пропуская вглубь. Поэтому, искусственный фаллос приходится придерживать, чтобы не выскользнул.   
Дженсен берет Джареда за руку и направляет его пальцы к бирюзовому фаллоимитатору – помогай, а сам обеими руками хватая его за бедра, начинает ритмично вколачиваться.   
Фаллос ползет назад, но встречает преграду из пальцев и уходит обратно. И так раз за разом, пока рука Джареда обессилено не пропускает момент, и член не вылетает из него с адской скоростью, как доска для серфинга, поймавшая волну.   
Странно. Непривычно. И наполовину пусто.   
Падалеки стонет и утыкается лбом Дженсену в плечо, когда тот наваливается на него, буквально складывая пополам.   
Эклз сорвано стонет следом, и Джаред чувствует, как в него течет горячее, жгучее, словно лава. И сразу же волной из него – щекоча копчик.   
Дженсен вытирает мокрый лоб о джаредов подбородок, и тут же целует в соленый след. 

***

\- Это что еще такое? – умащивая поудобнее немного ноющую задницу, и натягивая на себя одеяло, спрашивает Джаред, принимая из рук Дженсена маленький разноцветный буклет.   
Ночник на тумбочке все так же горит, простынь уже новая, чистая и сухая, но в комнате по-прежнему очень жарко и остро пахнет сексом.   
\- Взял в магазине.   
Падалеки рассматривает картинки, высунув кончик языка.  
\- Я присмотрел еще несколько штучек, кстати, - Эклз улыбается и щурится.   
Джаред хочет возразить, но почему-то в последний момент передумывает, просто снова утыкается в глянцевую бумажку с картинками.   
\- И да, там есть вполне нормальные расцветки, а не такие сумасшедшие. Что скажешь?  
\- А чем плохи сумасшедшие расцветки? – с напускной серьезностью отвечает Джаред. - Розовая цепочка очень даже ничего!


End file.
